KICKDRIVE1
is the 1st episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "Hi! I am Natsumi Honjo! At first day of my new school in Osaka, my family send me to Fierce Tiger Dojo to become the next Kyokugen-style Karate! But when I almost fall to the ground, a cute and good-looking guy saved me! But, I accidentally kissed him on the lip and back off in embarrassment! At first, I was too shy to meet a cute young men. But after I heard my brothers' advises, I finally started to be more interesting with all kind of martial arts the guys haves. Yet I heard about Prince of Fighters World Tournament and Heinrich's current champion, I finally start to become an only female manager of two fighters: Hunter Longstreet and Shinya Yagami!" Plot Summary In the past, the Gods and Tartarus makes a cold-blooded clash with each others. But Chaos is almost takes a last ditch to kill Zeus. Zeus, however, puts Chaos to eternal slumber and banish him for the rest of life. A long years later, Natsumi Honjo and her brother just moved to Osaka for the Kansai dialect exams. Natsumi's brother Takashi makes a joke about his sister's shy on men, which Daichi angered beat him up. When the Hojo sibling arrives on Osaka, Wataru Kimimura greetings to Natsumi at Ginkawa High School and allowing her to study with Nana Kajima, who befriended with her. Later, Natsumi witness the female students squealing and jumping up and down as the two handsome fighters arrives to gives the girls an autograph in which made them happy. Natsumi blushing like tomato when she saw a pretty blond man winks at her. Nana got an autograph from another Japanese fighter and tells Natsumi that she is a big fan of two fighter. Wataru comes to tell her that her parents wants to sent her to Fierce Tiger Dojo to following her father's sin to becomes the next Kyokugen Karate generation. After school, Natsumi went to the Dojo as she is still too shy on attractive young men. She open the door to see two fighter spare together and as she walks, she almost slip it to the ground when a blond man comes for the rescue. After rescuing her, Natsumi accidentally kissed him on the lip and back off in embarrassment! She blushing even more as she begin embarrassed by him. But a man calm her down by told her that his mentor Wataru was only one who invite her to become an only mentor for him. Then Natsumi remember her brothers' advice and stand up to overcome her shyness by kissed him back passionately as she thanks to him for saved her. The blond man introduce himself as Hunter Longstreet, a street fighter from Los Angeles who comes to Japan under his father's order. His friend named Shinya Yagami, who's happened to be great-grandson of Iori Yagami and current holder of Kusanagi Sword, also introduced when he begin interesting by her. Natsumi being to watch two boys fights with their own styles and seem to be interesting with them. The two other fighters, Constant De la Cour and Reinaldo Barbosa, comes in when they saw Natsumi and starts to like her. But the four arguing over her until Wataru yelled for them to stop. Hunter tells Natsumi that he and other friends were participating for the Prince of Fighters World Tournament because they want to become the champion like Heinrich Von Hardenberg, the current holder of the game. Natsumi finally agreed a term and accepted as a manager of Hunter and Shinya. After training, Natsumi became more interesting by their fighting-style and want to follow her dream of being next generation of Kyokugen-Style Karate. Meanwhile, Heinrich is watching romantic movie then close the TV when he about to cry for heartbroken scene. His tearful eyes is showing red, being possessed by none other than Chaos. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament *Hunter Longstreet *Shinya Yagami *Constant De la Cour *Reinaldo Barbosa Bosses *Heinrich Von Hardenberg *Chaos (mention) Others *Wataru Kimimura *Nana Kajima *Daichi Honjo *Takashi Honjo Major Events *Zeus seals Chaos into eternal slumber has mentioned. *Natsume moved to Osaka for the first time. *Natsume goes to Fierce Tiger Dojo to follow her father's sins. *Natsume accidentally kisses Hunter for the first time. *Natsume overcome her shyness to start interesting with boys' martial arts styles. Trivia *The magazine that Takashi hold it was called KOF, the name that will pay the tribute for the SNK's 2D fighting game, The King of Fighter. *Shinya's great-grandfather is Iori Yagami's whereabouts is unknown, probably he and Kyo Kusanagi died after Shiny currently holds the Kusanagi Sword as his talisman. *The Laptop Wataru Kimimura carried with it is called Falcon, the parody of Samsung. Category:Kickdrive Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio